ABC
by Qweeny
Summary: .
1. Kandy

Miztress D: Ok, I'll skip the little intro crap. This is only my second story so be nice bitches. :P Oh yeah and read my other Inuyasha story: State of Perfection.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any charcter associated with Inuyasha. Nor do I own T-pain's song "I'm N luv wit a stripper" :P. I do however own this fanfic. Now, READ.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The base pumped even through his veins as he entered the club. Inuyasha moved uncomfortably through the crowd as he tried to find his friend. He glanced nervously at the girls surrounding him. Most of them wore little more than frilly underwear. Others wore shirts and pants mutilated at the breast and ass region.

"Miroku, I swear I'm going to kill you when I find you." Inuyasha muttered under his breath. He remembered all to well how he had come to end up here. It was a late October afternoon when he and his closest friends had been drinking coffee at a local Tim Hortons.

"I have an idea. Let's play truth or dare." Said Ayame. She was bored and decided it was something to do. Inuyasha and Miroku had laughed at the idea.

"Come on. It's just for fun. One little game won't hurt." Sango had said. Oh how wrong she had been. The boys eventually became keen on the idea. One by one they dared and weaseled the truth out of each other. It was very amusing. Without warning Koga suddenly appeared at their side.

"What are you kids playing? May I join in?" he asked. A mutual tension rose from the group. Koga brought nothing but trouble wherever he went but they couldn't deny him for fear of…his older brother. In the end they had let him play. When it was his turn to truth or dare Inuyasha everyone fell silent. The two were known for their uh…hatred of each other.

"Ok mutt truth or dare?" asked Koga. Inuyasha's blood boiled but he stayed cool.

"Truth." He said. No way was he letting this guy dare him to do something stupid. A smile appeared on Koga's face.

"Well seeing as you are the biggest and most nerdiest dork ever to hit the school scene I must know. Have you been fucked?"

Inuyasha froze. He was stunned and caught off guard at the question. He regained his composure and straightened his glasses to sit better on his nose. **(A/N: LMAFO. Inuyasha wearing glasses?)**

"What exactly are you asking?" said Inuyasha. He didn't like this one bit.

"Are you fucking deaf or something? Have you been fucked? Have you done some cherry popping? ARE YOU STILL A VIRGIN DAMMIT?" yelled Koga. People turned around to look at them. Sango and Ayame coughed and looked away. Miroku tried to hide an escaping chuckle. Inuyasha looked at his friends for help but they all looked away. He was all alone.

"Well er, ahem, see I…uh…No. No I haven't…erm, I haven't had intercourse yet. Yes…uh, eh, I am still a virgin. Ahem." Mumbled Inuyasha. Koga wore a smug expression. Everyone already knew that Inuyasha had never lost his virginity even if he was 19 going on 20. Miroku coughed loudly and everyone's attention turned to him.

"Well that was uh…ok lets not play anymore." He said quietly. Koga frowned.

"Aw. No fair. I wanted to dare dog boy." He whined. Inuyasha looked at the ground and clenched his teeth.

_"Don't say anything Yasha."_ He told himself. Koga fixed his gaze on him.

"Ok _mutt _I dare you to lose your virginity in exactly 1 month." He said. Everyone's head snapped up to attention as an eerie silence filled their circle.

"You can't dare me. You already had your turn." Said Inuyasha weakly. Something told him that Koga was going to have his way no matter what.

"So? Or are you just too afraid?"

Inuyasha's blood boiled. Everyone at school was already mean enough to him but now Koga was just rubbing it in and it hurt. It hurt a lot.

"No. I'm not afraid. I just don't want to." He mumbled while looking away. He could feel Koga's cruel smile dancing on his equally cruel face.

"Oh so dog boy wants to be a virgin for the rest of his life. Boo hoo. I'll make a bet with you. If you lose your virginity in 1 month or less then I'll pay you 500 hundred dollars _and _give you 2 jewel shards." Snickered Koga. He was sure Inuyasha would never be able to do it so when he accepted the challenge it surprised Koga even more.

"Alright fine. I'll do it." Said Inuyasha. By now Sango and Ayame were staring at him wide eyed and Miroku's mouth was hanging open. No offence but Inuyasha was not exactly the most attractive looking guy in the world. His long unruly hair hung below his waist in a fit of knots and split ends. His big round glasses obscured anyone's glance at his eyes. His bangs didn't help much either. Over the years Inuyasha had stopped cutting it and now it was at least up to his nose. The clothes he wore were even worse. No one had any idea how he was going to get laid so they all just shut up.

"_But,_" began Koga "If you lose then you have to pay me 500 hundred dollars and 2 jewel shards."

Inuyasha thought about it. He only owned 1 jewel shard and that was given to him by his mother so there was no way he was going to hand it over to Koga. But in that small moment of insanity he accepted the challenge. Now here he was at an unknown club looking for his friend. He had forgotten his glasses so he could barely see. As he bumped into people he said "Excuse me" or "Sorry" but no one really cared. Inuyasha gave up after an hour and went over to the bar.

"Whaddaya want kid?" asked the bartender.

"Just some juice please." He yelled over the music. He wasn't a drinker and he wasn't about to become one. The bartender looked at him funny.

"Are ya joking cus it ain't funny." He said. Inuyasha shook his head. The guy laughed.

"Hey Marty this kid wants a _juice please_. Ha ha. Whip him up a sex on the beach or a slippery nipple. No actually make him a batch of my _special_ drink." Yelled the bartender over to his friend. Inuyasha looked down nervously. The guy had made fun of him and he didn't even know him. He felt like crying. In a matter of minutes a bubbily blue tinted drink appeared in front of him. It was huge.

"Here take some of these with it. You'll have one hell of a time." Said the bartender and passed two small white pills across the table. He stared at Inuyasha as he tentatively took them. He knew they were some type of drug and he didn't do drugs.

"Uh thanks." He mumbled and looked away again. He could feel the man's eyes on him so he took a sip of the drink. It tasted cool and sweet. He liked it so he drank some more. Before he knew it he had finished the whole thing and was asking for more. 3 glasses later his head was buzzing and he felt agitated. He had taken the pills by accident and he didn't know what was going on. At some point he sauntered up to a table where a stripper was strip teasing some guy. She was pretty but Inuyasha wasn't into her. Table after table he looked at all the different strippers.

Some had red hair others had brown. Some wore itty bitty bikinis others wore nothing at all. As Inuyasha turned around a cloud of colors engulfed him. He felt overjoyed and mellow at the same time. It was probably the first time in his life when he had felt some form of happiness. A whirlwind of black hair caught his attention. To his right was a beautiful woman. She was on a table dancing around a pole. She seemed to be calling to him with her body actions. He staggered to her table and watched, entranced.

She moved with grace unlike any other girl he had seen. The way she worked that pole was amazing. Her long and slender frame seemed to twist and turn into a million ways. Her face wasn't caked with make-up like the other girls. She was a natural beauty. She was young and vibrant. Inuyasha wanted her and all of her. He swayed with the music and watched as she did her tricks. Inuyasha looked around and saw other guys stuffing money in her thong and bra. He had no idea what he was doing and before he knew it he had already given her up to 60 bucks. She winked at him and he smiled. Soon she finished up on the table and came down. Inuyasha followed her to the backstage dressing room.

"What's your name?" he yelled at her. She jumped and turned around, surprised.

"Oh it's just you." She sighed.

"Who did you think I was?"

"I thought you were- never mind. Anyway what did you say?"

"I asked you what your name was."

"Call me Kandy."

Inuyasha shook his head.

"What's your real name?"

The girl stared at him funny for such a long time he grew nervous. He could see little stars around her head like a halo. Inuyasha shook his head. That drink had done something to him.

"Why do you wanna know?" she finally whispered. He shrugged.

"Just 'cause."

"My name is Kagome but really call me Kandy." She smiled. He smiled back at her.

"Catch ya later kid." She said and brushed his bangs to the side of his face. She kissed his cheek and vanished backstage. Inuyasha wandered out of there and onto the dance floor with a goofy grin on his face. He liked that girl. The buzz in his head grew louder and everything seemed to blur. The beat of the music vibrated in his body and he began to move. In a matter of minutes he was dancing along with everyone else. At some point he managed to find Miroku.

"So? See anyone you wanna fuck?" asked his friend. Inuyasha smiled but said nothing.

"Would you believe me if I said I'm in love with a stripper?"

Miroku laughed.

"Aren't we all." He replied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Ok yesh end of chapter one. Hope you like it. It's kinda short but I'm busy with other stuff so yah. Anyway I'm going on a road trip for a while (2 days) and when I get back I expect at least 5 or more reviews. If I don't then you're going to be facing one angry fanfic writer who won't update until next year. Oh yeah and for all my fansI'm changing my name from Miztress D to Smexy Bitz. Ok? Alright. Review now.


	2. Taking a Stand

"Ugh." Groaned Inuyasha. He had tried to sit up straight but his head was pounding with pain. He laid back down and turned on his side. His vision was a little fuzzy but he could tell he was at home. He groaned again and tried to sit up. This time he made it successfully. He leaned his body weight against the head board on his bed and groped for his glasses. His hands felt something hard and cold so he picked it up. It was a beer bottle. The memories of yesterday night came rushing back at him. Entering the bar, losing Miroku, getting drunk and high, meeting that girl he couldn't quite remember what her name was, finding Miroku, getting even more drunk and somehow in all the chaos ending up home.

"Home and still a virgin." He muttered and threw the bottle to the floor. He stepped out of his bed and heard a crack. Inuyasha looked down and saw where his glasses were. He picked them up and groaned yet again. They were broken. Nothing was going right anymore and it sucked big time. He stood up and went to his bathroom. In the span of 30 minutes he took a shower, got dressed, and ate breakfast. Inuyasha just happened to glance at the clock. He screamed and grabbed his backpack. It was 9:00, he was late for school. In all his life ever since…the accident, Inuyasha had never ever, _ever_ been late for school.

He rushed outside and almost forgot to lock his house. He jumped onto his bike and pedaled fast and hard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku looked at his watch and frowned. It was extremely _not_ normal for Inuyasha to be late. He was early every single day.

"Where's Inuyasha?" mumbled Ayame. Sango shrugged and looked at Miroku. He felt uncomfortable under her gaze.

"_Ok, maybe he had a little bit too much alcohol last night."_ He thought and focused his attention on the clock. Class had already began but his friend was no where in sight.

"Yeah. I heard he's betting his virginity with Koga. That poor loser is definitely going to lose. Who would want to fuck him?" laughed a girl behind him. Miroku whipped his head around and saw 3 girls chatting in a small circle.

"May I ask ladies, what are you talking about?" he asked them sweetly. They giggled and answered him.

"Well we heard that that total dork, Inuyasha, is going to like bet his virginity on a like bet with Koga. Ha ha ha. Like he's even going to like stand a like chance." Said one of the girls. Miroku frowned.

"Who'd you hear this from?"

"Koga. Who else?"

Miroku turned around and was still frowning as his friend came running in. This was not good. Not good at all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha rushed into class. He stopped right when he entered the classroom and quietly tiptoed to his seat in the front.

"Ah. I see you've decided to join us Mr. Takahashi. If I may ask, what were you doing that made you miss almost half of the class?" said Mr. Lee. He turned around with an amused smile on his face. Inuyasha turned as red as a rose and lowered himself in his seat.

"Uh…um…I was…er…" he muttered. Someone snickered and he just wanted to disappear.

"I know one thing he _wasn't_ doing. Getting laid." A classmate whispered a little too loudly. People laughed not very quietly. Even the teacher seemed to suppress a chuckle. Inuyasha closed his eyes and groaned inwardly. It seemed that everyone had to take a jab at him.

"So? Where were you?" asked the teacher. He wanted to make this as painful as possible it seemed.

"I was at home." Inuyasha whispered.

"At home doing what?"

"Recovering from a hangover." He stated simply. Silence filled the classroom as everyone's mouth hung open. Everyone was shocked, except for Miroku.

"The loser actually knows what beer is!" exclaimed a girl from behind. This gained a laugh from a few people. Inuyasha muttered something under his breath but no one heard.

"Well I don't care if you are recovering from the biggest handover in the world. You must be in my class on time every time." Said Mr. Lee. He turned around.

"But I've been on time _every_ time and today was the only day I was late. Don't the other times count for SOMETHING?" asked Inuyasha quietly. He clamped his mouth shut and closed his eyes tight. He didn't know what had possessed him to utter those words. Mr. Lee turned back around and narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha. The class was deathly silent.

"I don't care if you were here on time for everyday of the year. If you are late once then nothing else matters. Mommy and daddy weren't there this time to wake you up and get you dressed for school is all. Don't worry they'll be there when you get home to lay out your milk and cookies" He said loud enough for everyone to hear. Inuyasha throat clogged and his eyes watered. He stood up and got his books together. For the first time in his life, he had had enough.

"My mother and father are dead you jackass." He said and walked out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku's mouth hung even lower as Inuyasha walked out of class. Everyone began whispering to each other about what had just happened.

"Go nerd boy go!"

"Mr. Lee deserved that, he is a jackass."

"Did he say what I think he said?"

"Oh my gawd. I can't believe the loser actually like knows how to like say stuff like that."

Everyone's opinion was different but it didn't matter. They all subconsciously agreed on one thing. As Miroku began to talk with Sango and Ayame that one thig became clear. Maybe it was the hangover, maybe it was just sheer determination but all anyone knew was that Inuyasha was not the same anymore.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha walked out of the school doors and to the outside. He had no idea what made him stand up to his teacher but he liked it. He had never skipped school before but under the circumstances it seemed alright.

"Besides I've already gotten drunk and high. One more thing couldn't hurt." He mumbled and got on his bike. He didn't want to go home but he didn't want to sit around school either. He pedaled around town and stopped at the park. He didn't know what brought him here but it seemed he didn't know what was happening today. He sat down on the bench and thought about the days events. He had actually had his first hangover and he was proud. He smiled at the thought of throwing up and having a major migraine when he got home.

But one thing worried him. He had heard some people talking about his bet with Koga. If everyone knew what was going on he would surely lose confidence. He didn't want anyone to know he was trying to get laid. In fact he didn't want anyone to know he was still a virgin. His thoughts swirled and he didn't notice the person coming up behind him. Before he knew it she was in front of him with a smile on her face.

"Hey kid. Watcha doing?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: Thus ends chapter 2:P Thank you all for the reviews. I had no idea I would get 17. I mean 17! I was hoping for 5 but hey, the more the merrier. I would like to thank all my reviewers for their support. Keep reading and reviewing. I luff you all:P Hope you like this chapter! And don't forget to REVIEW!


	3. Where'd you go?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters also in Inuyasha. I also do not own Fort Minor's song "Where'd you go?". But I do own this fanfic.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha looked up, surprised. A beautiful girl was staring back at him. He jumped back and gave a little yelp. She laughed.

"Ok. That was sort of weird." She said and sat down beside him. He froze instantly and looked at her. Her black as night hair tumbled down her shoulders. Her full lips were stretched in a smile, showing her gleaming teeth. Her eyes were watching him with a certain playfulness he was afraid of. He looked away and looked back. Where did he know her from? She giggled again and realization dawned on him.

"Oh. It's you. Your Kagome right?" he asked her nervously. She was sitting pretty close to him and this was the first time a girl, besides Sango and Ayame, has sat this close to him. She nodded and smiled again.

"So you remember? Good. Oh yeah and please don't call me Kagome. He wouldn't like that." She said and looked at the ground. Inuyasha was puzzled.

"Who's "he"?" he asked her.

Kandy looked at him as if she had just realized what she had said. She shook her head.

"Did I say he? I meant I wouldn't like that." She whispered back. Inuyasha bit his lip to refrain himself from correcting her. She said "I wouldn't like that" when it was supposed to be "I don't like that". He was a grammar freak. The two were silent for a while until Kandy began talking.

"So, what happened last night? You got wasted and high. Did you have fun?" she asked him. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah, yeah lots of fun. Lots of uh, bitches to, uh, fuck. Fun, fun, fun and lots of uh, you know. Yeah, lots of sex. A LOT of sex, and uh…yeah." mumbled Inuyasha. He knew he sounded like a loser but he didn't want her of all people to know he was a virgin. Besides he heard other guys talking like that so he was sure that's what he was supposed to say. And he was also sure she would get up and leave the second the words "virgin" came out of his mouth. He could imagine it now….:

"Um, nope. I didn't have fun. I got drunk, and high. The next morning I had a big headache, was late to school, got embarrassed yet again, skipped school for the first time in my life and now I'm here in the park talking with a beautiful girl who thinks I'm a loser. Did I mention I was a virgin?"- Inuyasha.

"Uh…Loser much?"- Kandy. Yep, he could just imagine it now. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kandy giggling beside him.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked her. She smiled.

"Nothing. Just the way you look when you're thinking. You look so cute. What are you thinking about anyway?" she replied. He blushed and looked away. The two shared a comfortable silence while they listened to the sounds of the park.

"What are you even doing out of school?" she said finally.

"What are_ you_ doing out of school?"

"I don't go to school."

"Oh. Well I, uh, I skipped today."

Kandy giggled again but this time she draped one hand around Inuyasha's shoulders and moved a little bit closer.

"Oh so I see. You're a bad boy." She whispered playfully. He shook his head.

"No. Not me. I'm a good guy. Not bad. Really good." He mumbled. All he could concentrate on was her hand around his shoulders, her legs so close to his, her other hand on his thigh and her scent. It was her scent that really set him off. She smelled so sweet, so wonderfully sweet. He wanted to smell that everyday, everywhere. She giggled yet again and looked him in the eyes. Suddenly she frowned and removed her hand. Inuyasha felt cold. Like she was the warmth and now he was in the frost. He desperately wanted her to touch him again.

"What?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Sorry. Sometimes I just can't turn off my "stripper looking for cash to survive for the next week" mode. Sorry, I didn't mean to come on to you like that. I've been doing this for a while and it's kind of hard to you know not do that anymore. Sorry…" she whispered. Inuyasha frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Kandy sighed and began to tell him about her life. She felt so comfortable telling this complete stranger all about how her mother had given her up as a child, how she had become a stripper through some of her friends, how she now practically stripped for a living. She was hiding something but still Inuyasha was shocked, she was after all only 17. She seemed so innocent and fragile here beside him.

"I didn't know such bad things could happen to such good people." He said when she had finished. It had been already a good 3 hours. Kandy blushed.

"You think I'm a good person?" she asked him. He nodded sincerely, a shy smile on his face. She smiled also. Their eyes locked and they couldn't stop staring.

"How did you remember who I was?" murmured Inuyasha. He was sure she had better things to do.

"In all my years, yeah years, as a stripper no one ever asked me what my name was. Everyone just always called me "babe", "chick" and even "bitch". But here you are, the first person to ever ask me what my name was…You always remember that type of thing." She replied in an equally low voice. Inuyasha smiled even wider. Kandy leaned in closer to him. He took the hint and leaned in closer. There was only an inch gap between their lips. Half an inch, 3 centimeters, 1 centimetre.

"_Where'd you go? _

_I miss you so. _

_Seems like it's been forever that you been gone…"_

Kagome sighed and backed up. She opened her purse and looked at her phone. It still rang in her hand.

"_I want you to know that it's a little fucked up that I'm stuck here waiting,_

_At times debating. _

_Telling you that I've had it with you and your career…"_

She looked up at Inuyasha.

"Sorry" she mouthed and stood up. She checked the caller ID again and frowned.

"I have to go." She said and began to walk away. Inuyasha didn't object but he saddened.

"Bye Kandy." He whispered. She turned around and smiled sadly.

"Call me… Kagome." She said and turned back around. She walked farther and farther away, still not picking up her phone. Just letting it ring…ring….ring…

"_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so._

_Seems like it's been forever that you've been gone…_

_Please come back home…_

_Please come back home…_

_Please come back home…_

_Please come back home…_

_Please come back home…"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Inuyasha trudged back to his house and opened the door. His day had gotten bad. Really bad. He felt like shit and nothing was going right. First getting to school late then ending up calling a teacher a jackass and now missing his first kiss because Kagome's cell had rang. Who was that anyway? He wanted to kill that person. Inuyasha sighed and held his head. He was having a head ache. He looked out one of the windows.

"Never again Miroku. Never ever again." He muttered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome tiptoed quietly into the apartment. Everything seemed dark and gloomy. The shutters were closed and no light was coming in. She sighed quietly and made her way to the bedroom. Good, he wasn't there. She smiled a little smile and turned around. As soon as she did she was blown back by a strong force against her cheek. She crashed against the wall.

"Agh!" she yelled. There was someone in front of her. A very big, tall, and strong someone. He leaned down and held her chin in his hands. Fear mad her eyes widen and she began to cry.

"Where were you?" he asked her. Kagome still cried and did not say anything.

"Bitch, I ASKED YOU A QUESTION. ANSWER ME!" He yelled and slapped her again. She screamed and stopped crying so hard but still cried.

"I was…I w-was at th-the park. I was at the park…" she mumbled. Her voice came out in chocked sobs.

"What were you doing at the park?" he asked. She shrugged and he raised his hand.

"OK! OK! I was at the park. Looking for some guys to you know get some cash from." She said. She wasn't about to tell him what she was doing. He smiled.

"That's my girl. Now where's the cash?" he said. She cursed under her breath and reached into her purse. He watched as she took out 500 dollars she was saving secretly. He smiled and took the money. She felt her heart rip out as he ripped that money from her. It was supposed to be the money she used to get a place of her own. So she could escape all this. Now there was no chance. He looked back at her.

"Good, good. See, honey when you do good things you get good things." He said and caressed her. She didn't want him to hold her like that but she let him for fear of what might happen. She was replaceable after all.

"You want something good now? I'll give you something good. You know daddy don't like to hurt you. But sometimes you make me want to kill you. Don't worry I won't. Come now." He whispered and practically dragged her to the bedroom. Kagome just laid there limp and turned her head as he did what he pleased with her.

"Who's your daddy?" he asked when he was done. A wicked smile played on his lips. She didn't smile back.

"You are." She said as a tear slid down her face. And indeed, he was her daddy…In more ways than one.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Inuyasha marched to school. In the yard as he passed by people they all turned and whispered to their friends. He didn't like it. Didn't like it at all. He entered the building and the secretary greeted him. She had a scowl on her face.

"The principal would like to see you Mr. Takahashi." She said curtly and ushered him into the office. A bead of sweat dropped from his fore head. He had never been in here. Ever. This was where trouble makers went. He wasn't a trouble maker was he? The person in the chair wheeled around. The principle faced him.

"Ah. Mr. Takahashi. Have a seat please." He said and motioned to the chair in front of him. Inuyasha sat down.

"I understand that yesterday there was an incident."

"Yes sir.

"And that incident involved you using profanity against Mr. Lee. Am I correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Now, you also decided to leave the building and not come back until this morning right?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you know what your punishment is?"

Inuyasha nodded. He had read the school handbook so many times he had it memorized. Using profanity against someone of authority was an automatic 2 day suspension. Skipping school, on the other hand, was a 3 day suspension. So he had a full week suspension. He told this to the principal. The principle nodded and turned back around. Before he did he spoke to Inuyasha.

"College is not a joke Mr. Takahashi. Please, take it seriously next time." He said and Inuyasha was dismissed. He walked out of the office with his head hanging in shame. Students jeered at him as he went through the yard once more. Miroku tried to talk to him but Inuyasha was not in the mood. He went home and sat on his couch. All those other times he had been on time, the perfect student, teacher's pet. They didn't seem to count for anything. It was all a sham to make students behave. But Inuyasha knew that no matter how hard he tried he wouldn't be able to break out of that illusion. Not without some help.

And it seemed that no one was there to help him.

In the following week Inuyasha served his suspension and went back to school. He did all his homework on time. Came to school on time. Handed in reports on time. Everything was flawless. But he was not exactly like his old self. He still got teased but instead of ignoring it he took it to heart. People were starting to place bets against him in his little wager with Koga, saying he wouldn't win even if he was asked straight out to have sex. He did not see Kagome until the beginning of the next week. And what he saw was not what he expected.

---------------------------------------

Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN! Lol. Cliffy sort of kind of thing. YAY! I got 30 something reviews! I LUFF YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH! Thanks for all the support. You keep me writing. I'm back home and I'm glad I have INTERNET! Lol. Anyway review and the next chapter will be up. Yay! Thanks to all my fans. Hope you like this chappy.


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Just a short notice that this story will be updated soon. Sorry guys my internet was down and my computer broke. Don't worry, soon I'll post next chappy. Thanks for all the support. )


	5. I wish I could

I am so sorry for the huge delay. I just wasn't satisfied with what I was writing. I kept on scratching it out and starting over. So many mistakes, retardedness and stupid shit. I've FINALLY wrote something I decided to keep but it's still horrible. Thanks to all my fans for supporting me. –sigh- Now read and review.

P.S By the way to one of my reviewers, I really have no idea what goes on in college although I should be paying more attention since that is where I will be going in a few years…ANYWAYZ please bear with me.

---------------------------------------------------------

Ayame giggled at a joke Koga told. The joke wasn't at all hilarious but if she laughed like it was funny he would smile at her. And he did. She smiled back and sat on his lap. It was a busy Monday night. She was at Koga's apartment with a bunch of his friend. The lights were dimmed and the air was sensual.

"Let's go to my room." Said Koga. Ayame nodded and followed him. She basked in the attention of the jealous looks from the other girls. She smiled viciously back at them. She lived on their jealousy. When they entered the room Koga closed the door. He swiftly pinned her against the wall. She giggled as his mouth laid kisses along her neck. She loved it when he made her feel this way.

"'Yame, babe. Can you do me a favor?" Koga whispered in her ear.

"You don't even have to ask. Just tell me whatever you want." She murmured and kissed him. "I don't say 'no'" she added. He smiled.

"Nah. Nothing like that. I want you to do me a different kind of favor. You know how you hang out with that freak mutt?" he said, his eyes piercing hers, his nails digging into the skin on her shoulder. Ayame looked away nervously.

"I don't hang out with him. Those other two freaks do." She mumbled. "I only follow them to find out things for you."

Koga smiled and let her go. He paced around the room while she settled on the bed. She faced him laying down side ways.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked uneasily. He was always making her do…things. And she didn't always want to but she had learned long ago that she couldn't say 'no' to this. Koga smiled in a sinister way, knowing this little secret as well.

"I want you to fuck him." He told her. Ayame's eyes grew wide and her mouth hung open. Why was Koga telling her to sleep with the person he hated so much?

"But not right away. Do it like close to the end of the month." He said. Koga looked up and saw her face. He smirked and lay down on top of her.

"B-b-ut, why?!" she cried. She didn't want to share her body with anyone else but him. He kissed her.

"Don't worry. I got a plan. Now fuck me." He said and ripped off her shirt.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------

Koga smirked inside as he pulled himself out of that Ayame chick. If she listened to him, and she would since she had no choice, his plan would go perfectly. Ayame would sleep with dog-boy a week before the end of the month. His obvious dog boy pride would make him brag about it. When he did Koga would tell Ayame to deny it and Koga would tell the mutt only had one day left to get laid. Everyone would be on his side because, really, who wanted to stand up for that ugly piece of shit? Besides the other two pieces of shit that are his friends. There was no way in hell that mutt would ever find anyone to sleep with him in 24 hours. Yeah, his plan was perfect.

The only thing that could mess everything up was if dog-boy fucked some other girl but there wasn't a likely chance of that happening.

"Koga, I love you so much. You're so smart and handsome and amazing. That was…so wonderful. Do me again. Please?" He heard Ayame plead. He rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and get dressed." He muttered. He pushed her off his bed and watched her fumble with her clothes as he pulled up his pants. He walked out the door and left her there, half naked. He was done with her. For now anyway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Miroku walked down the street as the wind whispered around them. Inuyasha's hair swayed as he squinted. He had an appointment tomorrow to get new glasses but for now he was as blind as a bat.

"So…any uh, luck?" asked Miroku nervously. He hated bringing up the subject of his friend's bet with Koga. Inuyasha cringed inside and shook his head.

"Uh...not yet." He mumbled. The two walked in silence to the park. They didn't say anything to each other. Inuyasha was caught up in his thoughts about his wager with Koga and his head was down when he suddenly bumped into someone.

"Miroku, can you please walk beside me not in front of me?" Inuyasha grumbled, thinking he had bumped into his friend.

"Miroku? Who's Miroku?" he heard a raspy voice murmur. He looked up and his jaw dropped. He had bumped straight into Kagome. Inuyasha turned red.

"Oh, I'm so, so s-s-sorry. My mistake. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Inuyasha quickly muttered while turning even redder. Kagome giggled and put her finger over his lips to silence him. He shut up immediately and stared at her. She moved closer to him and her hand slipped from his lips to his jacket. Her hand gripped a side of his jacket as she swayed.

"Shh…" she mumbled silently. Inuyasha stayed like that, transfixed at the way her eyes stared back at his. He frowned when he noticed the scar just above her cheekbone. He also noticed the bruise around her left eye and the cut on her lip.

"Kagome what happened to your-?" he was cut off again when she clamped her whole hand over his mouth. She giggled and swayed.

"Shh, doggy shush. No talkey doggy boy." She mumbled. She laughed hysterically for a second but stopped all at once. Her brow furrowed and her face scrunched up. The next thing he knew she hurled all over him.

"Ugh…" Kagome moaned. Inuyasha just stood there, shocked.  
"Um…" said Miroku. He looked uncomfortable and confused by all that has just happened. "I think she's drunk."

Inuyasha stared at his friend, now realizing he was right.

"Uh, yeah. I think so. Maybe we should take her back to my house." He suggested. Miroku nodded blankly. Both of them were still in shock over what had happened. Inuyasha hoisted Kagome up onto his back and walked the rest of the way to his house. He was surprised at how light she was. He secretly enjoyed the fact that her head was so close to his, he also enjoyed the fact that her lips were brushing against his neck, and he extremely enjoyed the fact that his hands were allowed to be so close to her…behind. He had never touched a woman so close in his life.

When they reached Inuyasha's house Miroku opened the door and he helped Inuyasha try to lay her down on his living room couch. She wouldn't let go of him.

"No…don't make me." She moaned in her sleepiness. Her nails dug into Inuyasha's back. Miroku sighed and let go of her.

"Well I think you're going to have to carry her for a while." He said. Inuyasha shrugged and hid a smile, he didn't mind at all. Miroku picked up his jacket and left his friend. He had many questions on the tip of his tongue but decided not to ask. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

-----------------------------------------------

Inuyasha slowly walked to the upstairs of his house, with Kagome at his back. He made his way to the bathroom and took out a first aid kit. He remembered seeing Kagome's face really bruised up. He frowned.

"Why was her face all messed up? I wonder if she got beat up or something." He thought. He walked around his house for about two hours before Kagome finally decided to let go of him.

"You can let me down now." She whispered in his ear. He gently let her down and turned around to face her. There she was, staring back at him with a crooked smile. He smiled back.

"Sorry for, you know, everything." She mumbled and turned, as if to leave.  
"Where do you think you're going?" asked Inuyasha. Was she really thinking of actually going out at this time? Inuyasha looked at his watch. It was almost midnight. Kagome didn't turn around but she stopped.

"I'm going home…if that's what you could call it." She said.  
"But you're hurt and it's so late. You should, uh, stay." Inuyasha said nervously. Kagome shook her head and began to walk towards the front door.

"No wait! Kagome! Don't leave!" he yelled after her. "You can stay here. With me. At least for the night."

Kagome turned around and looked at him. Straight in the eyes, like no one has for a long time. Inuyasha looked back at her. His eyes piercing into hers and vice versa. It seemed like they were suspended in mid air. No one was there except them. Their eyes were speaking a language no mere mortal or even great god could ever decipher. In that moment Inuyasha felt a sense of belonging. He felt as if she was all he needed to keep going. All he needed to face the next day. All he needed to just be. They stayed like that, just staring at each other until they thought they might melt. There was so much intensity, so much emotion. Then Kagome shook her head.

"I wish I could." She whispered. That was it. That was all she said as she disappeared out the door and into the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Kagome's phone rang as she walked down the street. She took it out of her pocket and answered it.

"H-hello?" she said.

"Where the fuck are you?" yelled a voice on the other end. She cringed.

"Uh-uh…" he didn't let her finish.

"Whatever. Get back here. Now. And I better see some cash bitch or ELSE." He said and hung up. Kagome closed her cell and shivered. She was reluctant to go back. She knew if she did she had some explaining to do.

----------------------------------------------------------------

TRA LA LA. There it is. Bunch of crap that's a filler mostly. ANYWAYZ my b-day was yesterday (November 30th) and I'm in a better mood but I still think what I wrote is complete and utter crapness. Oh well. REVIEW! NOW!

P.S Yes I did change my Pen name….Again. :P

P.S.S If some of the time frame or events are whacked up it's because I wrote this on several, several different days so I think I messed up the time frame. Oh well. I'll fix it laterz.


	6. So sorry

I'm sorry to announce this but I've decided that I don't have a very big interest in writing fanfics anymore. :( I'm just not that into it anymore even though I love this site so much. I've lost interest in my story unfortunately. I'm sorry to all my fans and all the people that have supported me since forever. I'm soooo sorry but that's just the way it is. I'll leave my account and my story here but I won't be updating anytime soon. Maybe sometime in the future I'll regain my interest in writing it. Once again, so sorry.


	7. A long night

**After many convincing (and some quite violent) emails I've been getting, I've decided to write up another chapter. Yay, you're all happy, I know, but there won't be a repeat unless I fall in love with this story again. You can help by writing reviews so please do. :)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome shivered as she walked towards the crumbling apartment building. She had a bad feeling about going back.

" _It was going to happen anyway. If not today then tomorrow. Just get it over with."_ She thought as she got even closer. She tried to shake the feeling but it just got stronger as she got nearer. Kagome climbed up the stairs and toward the apartment door. Everything was eerily silent.

"_What the hell?"_ she thought. Everything seemed out of place. The bad feeling hit her again. Something was going to happen. She knew it. She just didn't know what it was. Kagome looked to her left and right but no one was there. She shook her head.

"_You're too worrisome."_ She told herself as she slid her keys into the lock and turned the knob. The inside of the apartment was pitch black. Not a sound could be heard from inside.

"_That's weird." _She thought as she slowly backed away from the door. She looked left and right again but there was nothing different.

"You take one more step, bitch and I will stick this gun so far up your ass you won't be able to take off that G-string."

Kagome stopped in her tracks. Fear gripped her and made her heart pound madly. Someone was behind her. She felt the hard shape of the barrel of a gun settle into the small of her back. She gasped as the person holding the gun pushed it hard into her back.

"Heh, heh. Not so hot now are you?" said the person.

Kagome's mouth formed and "O" as she recognized the voice. Monster Number Two, her brother.

"Oh my God…" she whispered under her breath. He pushed the gun further in and made her gasp even louder.

"Wanna whisper shit now? Eh, sis?! ANSWER ME!" he yelled. She began to cry as he pushed her through the door and hurled her to the floor. She wanted to get up and beat the shit out of him but she knew that appearing weak was her best option. Men get rid of strong women fast. Besides, he had a gun. She did not. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Got her dad." He said to someone else who was in the room. Kagome cringed when she heard the other person reply. It was him, Monster Number One, her father.

"Nice work boy. Ha, ha. You're almost ready to take over the business and teach these hoes a lesson." He said. There was an exchange of laughing and cruel jokes as Kagome lay on the floor, still sobbing.

"Shut up." Said her brother as kicked her in the stomach. The breath flew out of Kagome's lungs and she clutched her stomach.

"Hey! Don't touch your sister…You have to pay just like everyone else." Said her father. The two of them laughed at the sick joke. Tears slid down her face as her father began to come closer to her. He bent down on his knees and held her tight, as if he really cared.

"Where ya been sweetie?" he whispered into her ear while stroking her hair gently. Kagome sobbed into his arms as he shushed her and rocked her slowly.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay. Just tell me where you were babe. It'll be fine." He said. Kagome shook her head slightly and let out a breath of air. It felt so good to be this close to him. To have him pretend he actually loved her. She needed his tenderness with her every now and then.

"_Should I tell him where I was?_" she thought to herself. If she didn't then she would be in danger. But if she did then the kid would be in trouble. That kid. He drove her crazy. So pure, so polite, just so…innocent. He made her laugh. He had no idea what the world had in store for people like him. Kagome accidentally let out a chuckle.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?!" Yelled her father. He angrily grabbed her by the front of her shirt. Kagome didn't scream. She knew better than that. She just looked at him. His mad eyes stared back at her. She had never seen such hatred and disgust directed at her all at once. The look he gave her was one that no human being should have to suffer under ever in a lifetime. She couldn't watch any longer so she turned her head. This caused her to get a slap in the face.

He let go of her and picked up her purse which lay beside her on the floor. He searched it, coming up with makeup, used tissues, condoms, Kagome's cell phone, birth control pills and even phone numbers written on napkins. He let out a breath of disappointment. The whole time he searched her bag Kagome laid down on her back as still as a stone. She dared not move because she knew that if she did he would twist her actions up and think she was hiding something, somehow and someway.

Her brother walked towards her and crouched down beside her. She saw his face and instantly repulsion, anger and a deep hatred sprang up inside her. She hated him. She hated him with a passion. She could never understand how he could do this to her. She hated him so much. The fact that he was her brother just amplified her hatred by the millions. She tried to get her feelings under control but it was no use.

"Heh heh." He laughed as he saw the look on her face. "Hate me all you want sis. It don't mean a thing. You could even-" He stopped mid sentence and abruptly looked down at her. His nose twitched as he sniffed at something in the air.

"_Oh shit!"_ thought Kagome as she realized the kids scent must still be on her. After all, he had carried her around for a couple of hours. Kagome panicked. She had the scent of a man on her but no cash. She prayed that he wouldn't notice anything and just think that it was some leftover scent from seeing a customer a few days ago.

No such thing.

"Why, you stupid lying WHORE! How dare you bring your ass back here with no cash?_" _He screamed at her. He took out his gun and smacked it across her face. Kagome let out a yell of pain. The side of her face exploded in agony. Her father looked up from searching her bag.

"She was with someone dad!" yelled her brother to his father. Her father looked confused.

"But there's no cash…" he said suddenly realizing.

"Where's the cash?! Huh? Where is the motherfucking cash?!" yelled her brother. He hit her across the face as he did. Kagome just closed her eyes and said nothing.

"I bet you're hiding it! Where is the fucking money?! ANSWER ME!" he screamed again. He hit her over and over and over again but still she said nothing.

"Answer him bitch!" yelled her father. He dropped her purse and came up beside her brother. Kagome opened her eyes and was relieve to see that her vision was blurring. Her brother yelled at her again but she didn't hear him. Soon, it would all be over.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha walked back and forth in his living room while wringing his hands. He was worried sick about Kagome.

"I hope she's alright." He thought and looked out the living room window for the millionth time. It had been about 2 hours since she had left his house and yet he couldn't get her scent out of his mind. He had tried to calm himself down by studying but he couldn't concentrate. So instead he was here in his living room pacing, and worrying.

Inuyasha sighed. He wished he could protect her from all the bad things of this world. He wished he could just use himself to shield her from everything. He thought back to the few fours that he carried her around his house. Under the scent of vomit, weed, and alcohol she smelled of lavender. He loved her scent. It reminded him of his mom. In fact, all of Kagome reminded him of his mom.

"_Mom…"_ he thought as he sat down on his couch. He closed his eyes and thought of his mother. In a few days it would be the anniversary of her death. Inuyasha thought back to the time when his parents were alive. He remembered when he had parents, when he had people who actually cared about him. Yeah sure, Miroku, Sango and Ayame were great friends but they could never compare to his parents. The closest thing he could think of was Kagome for some reason. She gave him the feeling of being safe and loved, even though he barely knew her. If only…

Inuyasha jerked out of his thoughts. His phone was ringing. He got up and walked to the kitchen to pick it up.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Oh, hey, Inuyasha! It's me, Ayame. How are you?"

"Meh, could be better. Why are you calling so late? It's like, 2 in the morning."

"Oh, um, well, I was wondering if you think you could come over tomorrow after school? Um, Sango and Miroku are gonna be here and we were all gonna, um, watch a movie.

"Well…okay I guess."

"Great! See you tomorrow then"

"Okay, bye."

Inuyasha hung up and scratched his head. Ayame was acting weird. She usually never invited him over to her house and if she did it would be for only a few minutes or so and she certainly never called past midnight. Inuyasha walked back to his living room and his worry for Kagome returned. He squinted out the window but saw nothing but blurry shadows.

"_I've got to get new glasses." _He thought and continued his pacing. It was going to be a long night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame hung up the phone and sighed. She couldn't believe she had just invited Inuyasha over to her house. She shuddered and walked to her room.

"_Well, it is what Koga asked me to do."_ She thought as she changed into her PJ's.

"_I wonder what he has planned."_ She thought and lay down on her bed. She loved Koga so much and she was sure he loved her too. Sure, he treated her less than perfect sometimes but every person has their faults. She would do anything for him.

"_Absolutely anything."_ She thought as she fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DUN DUN DUN. The end…so far. Hope you guys like it. I spent a while getting this together for you all. Much LUUUUV to all my fans who are still reading. Reviews are much appreciated. Oh yeah and yes, I did change my pen name AGAIN. :P**


	8. More than it seems

**Here is the next chappy. Short but it's the next one. My Christmas present to you.**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Much appreciated. You guys sure did keep me going. I'm loving this story now and I'm thinking of starting a new one. Vote on my poll and tell me what you'd like to see me write. Much LUUUUV to you all and MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome groaned as she tried to turn over. A sharp stab of pain in erupted in her back as she did. She fell back onto her stomach and opened her eyes slowly. Her apartment was dark and the foul stench of blood was everywhere. She scrunched up her nose as the disgusting odor fully registered. A peep sounded from behind her and her body tensed.

"_Oh shit. They're still here?" _thought Kagome as the sound seemed to come closer. Her body tensed and she shut her eyes tight. The sound stopped. She turned her head and looked around her apartment. No one else was there but a small rat was seated dangerously close to her face. She rolled her eyes.

"I don't even have enough willpower at the moment to scream at you." She whispered hoarsely to the rat. Her voice cracked when she spoke and she had trouble swallowing. The small animal looked at her inquisitively.

Kagome clenched her teeth as she tried to activate her limbs. She raised her right arm and shooed the rat away. The small critter scurried away quickly as Kagome groaned loudly. She could feel nothing but pain all over her body. She could feel the bruises already there and the ones still forming. Her body ached from head to toe and she found it difficult to move at all. Kagome sighed as she placed her hands in front of her and tried to raise herself up. She felt excruciating pain as she did but finally managed to sit upright. She closed her eyes and groaned as the pain in her extremities registered as well.

"Ugh." She muttered and looked around her apartment. It was dark because all the windows were shut and the blinds were drawn. Her furniture was damaged and all over the place. Blood seemed to stain everything. The floors, the chairs, the walls and even the blinds.

"_What did he do to me?" _thought Kagome. Instantly she was filled with anger when she thought of him. Both of them.

"AGH!" She screamed as she kicked the air. Pain exploded from her foot to her leg but she didn't care. She didn't feel it anymore.

"I HATE HIM! AND I HATE HIM TOO! I HATE THEM BOTH!" She yelled to no one. Her screams turned into sobs and her shoulders sagged. Her anger had abated and now there was nothing but a big hole in her heart filled with hopelessness. She started to cry as she lay her head back down and curled up into herself.

"And there's nothing I can do about it…" she mumbled through her tears.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha yawned as the first rays of sunlight appeared. He had been up all night, worrying about Kagome. A nagging feeling had been bothering him all night, making him unable to sleep. He felt as if something bad was happening to her but he did not know what.

"I hope she's alright." He said to no one in particular and got up. He had been sitting in the living room chair the whole time. He stretched to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling of the chair. Inuyasha yawned once again and walked to his room upstairs. He checked his clock. It was 7 in the morning; time to get to school. He sighed as he trudged to his bathroom and took a shower. He got dressed and grabbed a bagel on his way out. Inuyasha locked his door and got on his bike and started towards school. A frown framed his face as he pedaled down the street.

"_I have a feeling something really bad happened."_ He thought as he turned the corner. The nagging feeling that had been there all night was getting worse. Inuyasha closed his eyes and sniffed the air. He could make out a faint trail of her scent.

_"Mmm…Lavender." _He thought as he sniffed the air longer. The scent filled his nostrils and traveled to his lungs as he picked it apart from the other scents. He loved her scent. The almost deafening sound of a horn snapped him out of his thoughts. He swerved to avoid hitting an oncoming Jeep. The driver of the car was yelling at him and uttering curse words. Inuyasha blushed and waved an apology. In his day-dreaming he had almost caused an accident.

"That was close." He mumbled as he got back on his route to school. The nagging feeling returned and it bothered him a lot. Inuyasha stopped his bike at the side of the road. He closed his eyes and sniffed the air yet again. The scent of jasmine tickled his nose and he made his decision. He turned his bike around and began to pedal.

--------------------------------------------------

Ayame's face lit up as he spotted Koga on the other side of the hall. She skipped towards him and stopped at his locker. He was digging through his locker, apparently looking for his books for his first class.

"Hey sweetie." She said and tapped him on the shoulder. He didn't respond but instead continued looking through his locker. Ayame smiled nervously and tapped him again. He quickly turned and glared at her.

"What?" he asked rudely. Her smiled dropped for a second but she quickly picked it up again.

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to say I did what you asked. I invited him over today." She said sweetly and hoped this would please him. Koga's face softened and he smiled at her.

"Good." He said and returned to his locker. He picked a book off the top shelf and closed it. He began to walk away but he stopped and turned around.

"You know what you're going to do right?" he asked her. Ayame blinked and gave him a blank stare. She had completely forgotten what her exact assignment was. She opened her mouth but closed it again when she realized she had nothing to say. Koga frowned and walked back towards her. His frown turned into a glare and his mouth formed a snarl as he became face to face with her. Ayame's jaw quivered with fear as she looked at him. She never knew what Koga was capable of when he was mad.

"I-i…uh…um." She stammered. Koga glared at her and said nothing. Ayame looked from left to right in the silence and racked her brains for what to say.

"I...uh, I forgot." She whispered. Koga's hand clenched into a fist and he banged it against the nearest locker.

"You _forgot_?!" he said, his voice raising. Ayame seemed to shrink below his angry gaze. Koga stared her down and was just about to yell at her when someone called his name.

"Hey Koga! You coming man?" a voice from behind him called. Koga exhaled sharply and closed his eyes. When he opened them his face was transformed. He no longer looked mad but instead he had on a calm expression.

"Yeah man. In a second!" he replied without fully turning around. He looked at Ayame and she blinked frightfully. Koga leaned his head towards Ayame and whispered into her ear.

"Seduce him. Spend time with him. Drug him if you have to. Just make him like you. A lot." He whispered. His voice sent a chill down her spine and she shivered. The way he had said that didn't seem to fit right with her conscience. He was planning something awful and she could tell. Koga backed up and smiled. He winked at her before turning around and walking away. Ayame looked around. Some people were staring at her with quizzical looks. They had all seen what just happened.

"Great. Just fucking great." She muttered to herself. Ayame looked down as she picked up her stuff and walked away. This was turning out to be more than what it seemed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well there we go. Short but okay for now. Soooo sorry for not updating for so long. Midterms were a bitch. Buut over the holidays I will definitely be updating. Hopefully starting a new story too. Please read and review, Thankyuhverymuch. **

**Oh yeah and vote on my poll. I would really like your input. **

**Happy Holidays y'all…**


End file.
